realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cloth golem
Medium Construct Hit Dice: 4d10+20 (42) Initiative: +9 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 18 (+5 Dex, +3 Natural); touch: 15, flat-footed: 13 BAB/Grapple: +3/+5 (+10 when Static Cling is applicable) Attacks: slam +5 melee (1d8+2) Face/Reach: 5 ft./0 ft. Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, cloth traits, resistant to bludgeoning damage, magic immunity, malleable, static cling, construct traits Saves: Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +1 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 20, Con --, Int --, Wis 11, Cha 1 Skills: Balance +10, Move Silently +10 Feats: Improved Natural AttackB, Improved InitiativeB Environment: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: 1d6 pairs of normal clothes (roll a d12 for each) (must equal at least 50 pounds, if it does not, add more clothing until it does) Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 5-9 (medium) 10-20 (large) Level Adjustment: - The large mass of twisting and convulsing cloth leaps forward at the enemy wizard's command. Everyday clothing is sewn into the being, and colors mingle randomly, as if dancing a maddening dance. Cloth Golems are golems made from discarded clothing, old towels, rags, and other items. Wizards who cannot afford a better golem use these as bodyguards at lower levels. Creators usually sew in symbols, or use certain colors that match their alignment or profession. For example, a necromancer might used dyed black clothing with a white skull sewn in the front. Special Qualities: Construct Traits: Magic immunity: Cloth golems can completely resist spells that grant Spell Resistance. All spells with the fire descriptor affect the Cloth Golem normally, and set it on fire for 1d6 damage per round until the fire is put out. Malleable: A cloth golem can change its form to appear as if any cloth object of its size category or lower. This process takes a full round to complete and can be undone as a swift action at any time. Cloth Traits: Cloth golems gain a +5 bonus to balance and move silently checks because of their light and silent nature. Resistant to Bludgeoning: The cloth golem resists up to five points of bludgeoning attacks due to its malleable nature. Static Cling: All electricity spells affect this creature as normal, and also affect it as if it were a slow spell also. A cloth golem receives a +5 bonus to grapple checks against creatures wearing cloth, or with fur. Construction: Cloth golems are made from random tidbits of clothing, including, gloves, pants, a shirt and/or coat, shoes and some cloth to form into a “head”, you may also use magic clothing for certain parts, when this is done the golem gets all bonuses from these items. A minimum of 50 pounds of clothing is required to construct a cloth golem. A cloth golem costs as much as the clothes used. Creating the golem requires a successful craft check (tailoring) (DC 15). If clothing costing more than 20 gp is used, increase the natural armor of the cloth golem by 1. The creator must be at least 7th level and able to cast arcane or divine spells, and have the feat Craft Construct. Completing the ritual takes 500 XP and requires the spells animate object and antimagic field. Category:Golems